


Dave: Break

by swamp_adder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, End of Act 6: [S] Collide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_adder/pseuds/swamp_adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief post-[S] Collide scene:  Dave freaks out a little over what he just did.  Because I could never pass up a good opportunity for Strider angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the update, but didn't get around to posting it for a while.

Your time duplicate lowers the body to the surface of the frog disc before vanishing; and you, feeling kind of stupid, set the head in its proper place.  Blood oozes from both halves of the neck, still separated by an inch or two of empty space.  It pools around the head, staining the blond hair crimson.  The mouth is parted; behind the shades, the eyes are open.  Nausea rises in your throat at the gruesome image, as the refrain pounds insistently in your mind:   _I did this I did this I did this_.

"That was some quick strategic thinking," says Terezi from behind you.  "Nice one, coolkid."

"Can you... call Jane," you say, not turning your eyes from the body, struggling to keep your voice steady.  "She needs to -- to put him back together."  You're not making any sense.  You can't stop remembering the sensation of your sword ripping through his flesh, as the scene plays out on repeat from three different angles inside your head.  It isn't cold, but you're shivering.

"Sounds like Crocker's out of commission for the moment," says Terezi a minute later, and your heart plummets into your gut.  "She got walloped pretty good I guess.  They think she'll be okay though."  Well, that's something.  You recover a little hope.

"The others?" you manage to ask.  "Are they okay?"

"Sounds like it.  Looks like we've had a lucky break -- thanks to our strategic coordinator."  You hear Terezi's approaching footsteps, before she lowers herself down beside you.  "Kind of a mess, huh?" she says drily, gesturing toward the remains of your brother.  You decline to answer; you don't think you could open your mouth right now without throwing up.  "Hey," she says, turning toward you.  "You aren't upset or something, are you, Dave?"

You choke out a laugh.  "Hell no!  Beheading family members is something I do every day, no big deal."

She raises her eyebrows and gives you a thoughtful sniff, which you suppose is her way of assessing your sincerity.  Finally she leans uncomfortably close and asks:  "Do you love him, Dave?"

You stare at her dumbly.  "What the fuck kind of question is that?  We just met each other."

"You didn't answer it, though."

You feel dizzy.  All this blood is fucking you up.  Removing yourself from the vicinity of Dirk's corpse would probably be a good idea, you think.  You get to your feet but stumble as you turn to walk away.  In an instant Terezi is on her feet and supporting you.  "Sorry, Strider," she says.  "I shouldn't be so flippant.  Killing someone you care about has a way of fucking you up, even if it's for the greater good."  You look at her and she shrugs.  "Something I learned from another Terezi, not too long ago."

You don't bother asking her to explain her usual cryptic doubletalk.  Instead you keep walking until you're near the edge of the frog disc before sitting down again, facing away from the body this time.  Terezi sits beside you.  You breathe slowly and your head starts to clear a little.  You're exhausted.  Without thinking you rest your head on Terezi's shoulder, and she slowly puts her arm around yours.  Jane will be here soon, you tell yourself.  It will be okay.  You know the panic curdling your insides won't fully depart until you've seen Dirk whole and breathing again, but you can wait a little while.


End file.
